User blog:SabrinaCarpenterLove/In the Middle of Nowhere
(Episode starts in Meant To Be's house. The gang is hanging out. Emma comes in, jittering.) Dancer: Okay, what's wrong? Kitty: Isn't it obvious? She's cold. Emma: No!!! Ballerina: Spill it. Emma: I got a call from Hollywood Star Records. They want us to be the opening act for Panic! At the Disco! Ballerina: Could be better. Emma: Fall Out Boy. Ballerina: Better Emma: Sabrina Carpenter Ballerina: You kind of caught my eye. Emma: Demi Lovato. (Silence) Ballerina: Alright, where's the destination? Emma: Hollywood, duh! Ballerina: No, I'm not going. Emma: Demi- Ballerina: FINE! Just know, you are paying me fifteen dollars. (Theme) (Meant To Be is outside the garage door. Natalia is waiting anxiously for the tour bus. Julia walks by.) They then sing I Love It. Julia: Hiya, guys! Ballerina: Hey, Julia. What's up? Julia: Nothing, really. You? Ballerina: Tour going. Julia: Can I join? Dancer: Yes! (Emma appears in front of the garage door. The gang looks at her.) Emma: Ladies and gentlemen, be ready for... our tour bus! (Emma exits, but drives back.) Dancer: Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful! I love it! Ballerina: Are we ready to load? Julia: LET'S DO THIS THANG! (The gang enters the tour bus. A few days later...) Ballerina: I still can't believe we are going to open for FOB, P!ATD, Sabrina, and Demi! I want to scream! Natalia: Please don't. Dancer: Emma, how's it going? Emma: Enjoyment! (Pretty soon, the bus stops.) Ballerina: Uh oh. Dancer: What's happening? Emma: Let's see.... (Click of the buttons) Emma: Due to an engine problem, your bus has broken down. Dancer: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ballerina: What're we going to do?! Natalia: Kill the nearest person! Kitty: No! Julia: Well, we might flag down help, or maybe a taxi. Natalia: Seriously?! WHERE DO YOU THINK WE ARE AT, NEW YORK?! Ballerina: Calm down. Nobody is going to help us if you shout. Natalia: *quietly* Sorry. Dancer: Well, we're gonna have to wait outside. Where's the food? Natalia: Right here! (Pulls out expired milk, rotten eggs, and one week old nachos) Ballerina: May I express my opinion in one word? Natalia: Yes. Gimme the best word! Ballerina: Ew. (Natalia frowns) Julia: Come on! I'm not getting any younger! Seriously, though, I need to stretch. (Everyone evacuates the bus. Two days later...) Ballerina: UGH! Two days, and we are not getting any help! And my phone has no bars here! And NO Restaurants in this area! Julia: That's a first. Dancer: We need help, here! Emma: No dip, Sherlock. Natalia: Guys! Focus! My hair isn't cooperating with me! Kitty: Your hair isn't the problem here! Natalia: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!?!?! (Everyone is arguing) Ballerina: GUYS! We need to calm down! Everything may not be great, but, we can sing a song, right? (Gets out harmonica) Dancer: Oh, boy. Yep! Gonna be good! Ballerina: *singing* I was a travelin' when my bus broke down, and now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, yes, stuck in the middle of nowhere, stuck in the middle of noWHERE- Dancer: Please stop. Ballerina: And Dancer just told me to stop. Wow. Emma: Isn't that our bus??? Ballerina: Please me. Does that say Meant To Be? Dancer: yes.... Natalia sees Pearl driving near them Natalia: there's Pearl! Ballerina: wait our bus? Dancer: NOOOOOOOOOOOO PEARL GOT IT FIXED! IM BETTER WITH TOOLS! Category:Blog posts